


no regrets, beloved

by narukamiyu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narukamiyu/pseuds/narukamiyu
Summary: When you’re on opposite sides of a battlefield, there’s not much you can say with words.





	no regrets, beloved

**Author's Note:**

> as noted in tags, spoilers for blue lions route and also hubert and ferdinand's supports. based on my own experience of having ferdie fight hubert.

There’s nothing beautiful or poetic about war, and Ferdinand realizes just how much of a tragedy their lives have become. He meets Hubert’s eyes across the street, sees his expression steel into something unreachable. He knows better than to try to convince his old friend that there is a better way. 

Ferdinand does not hesitate as he cuts down the enemies before him, and neither does Hubert. The latter remains stalwart in his position, determined to keep Dimitri’s army from reaching the throne room.

They are close enough to hear each other, now. But Ferdinand finds that his words are stuck in his throat.

_ Is it a gift? Perhaps for someone you fancy? _

They had so little time before everything went up in flames. He can taste harsh bitterness on his tongue, reminiscent of the coffee that Hubert enjoys so much. His heart empties as he speaks words that he cannot remember, does not want to remember. 

Hubert replies, and then it is over. 

_ A gift, yes. For you. _

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since i wrote something short and not-so-sweet. thank you for reading!


End file.
